thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Watercraft classification
Note: The various Landian watercraft listed here were all named after types of watercraft on Earth. While some may be identical to their Terran counterparts, others may be slightly, or in some cases significantly, different than the Terran craft for which they were named. (In fact, some vessels that are considered ships on the Land might be considered boats on Earth.) It should also be noted that on Earth, the speed of sailing ships was generally measured in "knots," whereas on the Land sailing speed is measured in miles per hour, just as we do with land and air speeds. A "knot" was one "nautical mile" per hour, which leads to a second difference between the two worlds: the Land has no such thing as a "nautical mile." The primary reason our world lacks the specifications "knot" and "nautical mile" is that Landians saw no reason to make things more complicated when dealing with distances traveled over sea vs. land. However, a more practical reason may be that such terms are of particular value to cartography, an endeavor which was not widely practiced on the Land for some time after ships first began being built in LY 360. (At least, not as far as ocean-going exploration was concerned. The earliest sea exploratory missions generally stayed close to land.) Another important distinction is the advantage Landian sailors have had over ancient Terran sailors, due to the magical odometer, invented in 402, which allowed for the measurement of distance without the need for landmarks. Of course, any speeds listed here will merely be estimates; actual speed depends on various factors such as wind conditions and weight of cargo, if any. Also, the invention of wind generators in 901 (specifically for the Navy) could increase a ship's speed and maneuverability, which is most important when conditions are unfavorable (though of course it can also increase speed more dramatically when natural wind conditions are already favorable). Without wind generators, ships never exceed their hull speed, and usually do not even attain more than half that speed. It should also be noted that larger ships which might outrun smaller ships on open waters (the "high sea" or oceans) may be slower than smaller ships in territorial waters (near coasts or in inland waters). Boat types *'Canoe': The earliest watercraft built on the Land, presumably in the first century. They were originally used for fishing on First River; in modern times, they are chiefly used for recreational purposes. Dimensions can range from 12 to 35 feet in length (pointed at both ends), 2 to 6 feet in width (at the widest point), and 1 to 3 feet deep. They are propelled by the use of oars. Depending on size and purpose, a canoe may be crewed by one to ten people. *'Dory': Flat-bottomed boats, first built in LY 140, specifically for use in the construction of First River Bridge. They soon largely replaced canoes as fishing boats, but may occasionally be used for recreational purposes. Dimensions can range from 16 to 25 feet in length (with a pointed bow and flat stern), 6 to 9 feet in width (at the widest point), and 2 to 3 feet deep. They are typically propelled by oars, but it is not unheard of for larger dories to use a sail. A dory is generally crewed by one to two people. *'Gunboat': First built in 901, exclusively for use by the Navy. A single-masted boat, about 50 feet in length, which carries one full cannon and two lyrits, and is crewed by ten sailors and a lieutenant. *'Scout': This term is almost exclusively used by the Coast Guard and Navy. It may be applied to any boat, usually a canoe or dory, used for reconnaissance purposes. It is generally crewed by 5 to 10 sailors, including an ensign (in the Navy), and may carry one demi-culverin. Ship types Ships which are ranked from first to fourth-rate are considered "capital ships," within the Navy or Coast Guard. Ratings are based on number of guns: first-rate ships carry 100 or more, second-rate carry 70-99, third-rate carry 40-69, fourth-rate carry 20-39. Fifth-rate (non-capital) ships carry less than 20 guns. (The current rating system was established LY 901; older systems rated ships differently, and the system will no doubt be altered at some point in the future.) *'Corvette': (Fifth-rate ship) First built in 361, corvettes were the first class of ships designed and built in Ship. They are relatively fast and maneuverable, and were responsible for the majority of the exploration that occurred between 361 and 380. They quickly became the mainstay of the Coast Guard; ironically, corvettes also became highly favored by a number of pirates. During the Coming of the Order, in 903, corvettes represented the bulk of the Protestant navies, and to this day there are relatively few of them in the First Nation's Navy. Corvettes are most commonly used for coastal patrol and defense, though there are several merchant vessels of this class. **LOA: 60 ft **Beam: 16 ft **Masts: 2 (fore-and-aft rigged) **Decks: 2 (upper + berth/hold) **Hull speed: 11 mph **Armaments: 4 demi-culverins, 4 lyrits (all on upper deck) **Complement: 30 sailors, 1 lieutenant, 1 commander (in First Nation's Navy). Chaos Navy corvettes may be commanded by a captain, and the first mate may be either a lieutenant or a commander, as is the case with civilian or pirate corvettes. *'Cruiser': (Second-rate capital ship) First built in Tanq in 861, specifically for the Coast Guard to escort galleons and other ocean-going merchant ships, when the frequency of piracy began to increase. They were designed to combine speed, maneuverability, and firepower. During the Coming of the Order, cruisers played an important part in defeating the Protestant navies. They are currently the second most powerful ships in the Navy, and the most powerful ship in some villages' fleets. (If a given fleet doesn't have a destroyer, then a cruiser's crew will also include that fleet's rear admiral.) **LOA: 150 ft **Beam: 40 ft **Masts: 3 (one fore-and-aft rigged, two square-rigged) **Decks: 5 (upper + 2 gun + berth + hold) **Hull speed: 18 mph **Armaments: 20 cannons, 10 demi-cannons, 30 culverins, 20 lyrits **Complement: 150 sailors, 3 ensigns, 6 lieutenants, 1 commander, 1 captain *'Destroyer': (First-rate capital ship) First built in Port in 901, these were the first ships specifically designed for war (rather than merely defense against pirates). They are also the first ships to be clad in iron. While there are very few destroyers currently in service, they are easily the most powerful ships on the Land, and are considered virtually unsinkable. **LOA: 300 ft **Beam: 46 ft **Masts: 4 (square-rigged) **Decks: 5 (upper + 2 gun + berth + hold) **Hull speed: 25 mph **Armaments: 50 cannons, 20 demi-cannons, 20 culverins, 20 demi-culverins **Complement: 200 sailors, 4 ensigns, 8 lieutenants, 1 commander, 1 captain, 1 rear admiral *'Dreadnought': (Third-rate capital ship) First built in Shipsister in 599. There are no records of who designed the class, or why, though historians generally speculate that merchants of the era simply wanted larger ships to transport more goods than could be carried on frigates. While the demand for dreadnoughts was minimal at first, it has become common for many merchant fleets to include at least one, often serving as the fleet's flagship. During the Coming of the Order, dreadnoughts became one of the most common vessels in the Navy (second only to frigates). **LOA: 200 ft **Beam: 35 ft **Masts: 4 (square-rigged) **Decks: 3 (upper + gun + berth/hold) **Hull speed: 21 mph **Armaments: 10 cannons, 50 demi-cannons ** Complement: 120 sailors, 2 ensigns, 4 lieutenants, 1 commander, 1 captain *'Ferry': First built in Jump Village in 375, ferries are used to transport people and sometimes livestock or vehicles short distances, such as from Jump Village to Tanq, or between Ship and the East Isles. Their design was originally largely based on corvettes and frigates. However, in later centuries some ferries designed for longer trips (such as between Ship and Port) have more closely resembled cruisers or galleons. "Ferry" is therefore not technically a class of ship, and its crew and specifications vary too much to make any meaningful note of, here. *'Frigate': (Fourth-rate capital ship) First built in 365 as a direct response to the rise of piracy, frigates were the most powerful ships of that era. While they were originally used primarily as merchant vessels, during the Coming of the Order they became the most common class of ship in the newly-formed Navy. **LOA: 100 ft **Beam: 23 ft **Masts: 3 (full-rigged) **Decks: 3 (upper + berth + hold) **Hull speed: 13 mph **Armaments: 24 demi-culverins, 4 lyrits (all on upper deck) **Complement: 50 sailors, 2 lieutenants, 1 captain *'Galleon': (Third-rate capital ship) First built in Ristar in 852, galleons quickly became the preferred class of ship for ocean voyages. Primarily used as merchant or ferry vessels, a number of galleons were used as warships by both sides during the Coming of the Order. **LOA: 150 ft **Beam: 30 ft **Masts: 4 (3 square-rigged, 1 lateen-rigged) **Decks: 5 (upper + gun + berth + 2 hold) **Hull speed: 18 mph **Armaments: 10 demi-cannons, 12 culverins, 10 demi-culverins, 10 lyrits (on upper and gun decks) **Complement: 120 sailors, 4 lieutenants, 1 commander, 1 captain *'Junk': First built in Frinn in 818, there have so far been only five junk-class ships on the Land. They have been exclusively commissioned by a clan of coffee and tea-traders from Frinn, though the third junk to be built was eventually captured by pirates. Junks are fast, sturdy, and possibly the most maneuverable class of ships on the Land. **LOA: 200 ft **Beam: 75 ft **Masts: 5 (junk-rigged) **Decks: 2 (upper + berth/hold) **Hull speed: 19 mph **Armaments: unknown **Complement: 100 sailors, 1 first mate, 1 captain (plus 1 representative of the trading company) *'Monitor': (Fifth-rate ship) First built in Port in 902, for use by the Navy. Like destroyers, they were built for war and clad in iron. In wartime, they were used for coastal and river attacks. Since the war, they have been used in much the same way as corvettes. Their main function is patrolling their home ports, and providing a first response should a threat be detected. **LOA: 80 ft **Beam: 20 ft **Masts: 2 (fore-and-aft rigged) **Decks: 2 (upper + berth/hold) **Hull speed: 13 mph **Armaments: 2 cannons, 10 demi-culverins (all on upper deck) **Complement: 40 sailors, 1 lieutenant, 1 commander See also *Age of Sail *Chaos Navy *Coast Guard *List of ships *Navy *Transportation *Weapons Category:Science Category:Items